Warm Wet Water
by Izzy2119
Summary: You have an insane crush on Ino, but she isn't into girls... or is she? Why is she so adamant about getting into a hot spring with you? Can you manage to control your lustful urges, or will you sink and drown? Yuri - InoxOC with a Lemon-pop


Yay for yuri! Yay for Ino yuri! Mmm, Ino~ I don't care what anyone says, Ino is fucking hot! I would totally make her mine if she were real... Er... Anyway, this is a cute/hot yuri story!

I own nothing except for my lust to Ino...

Love. You were in love with your best friend, Ino Yamanake, but it was all one sided. You both were girls and Ino only had eyes for Sasuke. So you decided that just being close to her was enough, but your desires were growing each day...

* * *

"Hey Kari, wanna come over?" Ino asked as perky as usual.

"Oh, sorry Ino but mom and dad are out of the village and they said I have to stay home and take care of the spring," you said back [your family owns their own personal hot spring]. Ino walked a little slower than got a 'ah ha' face.

"Then I'll come over. They never said no one could come over," Ino said persuasively. You just blushed at the thought of you and Ino alone in your house.

"I don't know..." you said walking a little faster.

"Well too bad cause I'm coming over anyway," Ino said with a triumphant face. You just smiled at her and chuckled.

'She really is cute... Damn it's gonna be a lo~ng night..' you thought.

~that night~

Your doorbell rang furiously. "Okay okay, I'm coming" you yelled. You opened the door and in bounced Ino.

"Hey Kari! So what do you wanna do?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Um, I don't know," you said closing the door behind her.

"Well I think we should have a soak" she said throwing her stuff down on the floor.

"Huh?" you asked clearly shocked.

"I said lets go into your hot spring," Ino said walking towards the spring. [It's in the back of your house in its own little enclosed house-like thingy.]

"Bu-bu... I'm not gonna!" you protested. You knew at the first glimpse of Ino in her swimsuit you'd get a major nosebleed.

"Nope, you're coming in too. It's more fun," she said pulling you towards the spring.

"Eep," you squeaked as she over powered you and dragged you along with her. You both entered the changing area. Ino immediately went into a stall while you stayed out, plotting your escape route till...

"Why are you just wearing a towel!" you yelled as Ino came out of the changing stall with just a towel covering her.

"It's just us, nothing to worry about... and you're gonna wear just a towel too," she said grabbing your swimsuit and ripping it.

"Wha- huh- why?" you asked blushing slightly.

"Cause I don't wanna be alone~" Ino said winking at you then left to go get into the spring. you fell to your knees and your face was beet red.

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! Does she know what shes doing to me?  
I swear I just might jump her!' you thought then pounded on your head 'No Kari! Don't think that shes just a friend... a straight friend... that's in love with Sasuke...' you sighed out. You then got an extra big towel, took your cloths off, wrapped the towel around you, and proceeded to the hot spring. you walked in and saw Ino was already in the water.

"Come on Kari, the water is great," Ino sighed out.

"Yeah yeah," you said getting in. You found a nice spot across from Ino.

"Why are you over there?" Ino asked looking at you.

"Oh... uh... personal space," you said blushing more.

"Screw that," Ino said getting up and waded over to you and sat right next to you. "I swear you're becoming even more anti-social," Ino said laying back.

You blushed harder. Ino moved around so her leg was right next to yours. Ooh her wet, heated flesh rubbing against yours felt so good. Everything started to get hotter and it wasn't the water that was making you wet.

"Uh, sorry Ino but I have to get out," you hurriedly said making to get out but...

"no... stay," Ino said grabbing onto your arm and pulling you back.

"But I gotta - I gotta," you started blushing more till... you couldn't believe it... just couldn't register it at all. Ino Yamanaka was kissing you right on the lips in a passionate way. All too soon the soft lips broke away leaving you speechless... sorta

"I-Ino wh-wh how... huh!" you stammered out. Ino just giggled at you.

"Kari you're so dense. I know you like me and... I like you back" Ino said rubbing up against you.

"Ino... I love you!" you blurted out in the heat of the moment.

"And I love you too," she said running her fingers up and down your arms.

"I want you," you moaned out as you felt yourself getting hotter. Ino just smirked and pulled you into her so you were sitting in her lap.

"I want you more~" she said pressing her lips onto yours.

You immediately opened your mouth for her. Her tongue found yours and started rubbing against it. Yours rubbed back and lightly licked at the warm muscle. You moaned into her mouth as she slid your towel off. Your hands hesitantly did the same with her towel. Ino smirked into the kiss and started massaging your breasts. You moaned more and flicked you tongue against hers. Her fingers lightly traced over your nipples, tweaking them ever so slightly. You mimicked her actions as best as you could. Both your tongues were rubbing and licking the other, mixing both your saliva in a passionate way. Ino's hands left your boobs and moved to your hips. She held you and lifted you up out of the water and sat you on the edge of the hot spring.

"Ino~" you panted out as she ran her tounge down to your neck, then your chest, stomach, and finally right above your pussy.

"Hmm, I wounder if you taste as good as you look," Ino smirked, licking her lips.

You blushed as she spread your legs and started kissing the sensitive skin on your inner thighs. She nipped gently at the skin then glided her tongue to your damp curls. She swirled her tongue around them before moving down to your swollen lips. She teasingly licked at the folds and nibbled on the outer lips. She was sending you into a frenzy of moaning. She was getting you wetter by the second. You felt a tickling sensation as she licked harder and deeper. Her sweet tongue teasingly ran over your opening.

"I-Ino I-I need you," you panted out before pushing her head lightly into yourself.

She smirked against you and decided to give you what you wanted. She dived her tongue into you. You moaned hard as you felt her tongue penetrate you. The feeling as incredible and you wanted to feel more of it

"You do taste good," Ino said to you before going back to lick your insides.

Her tongue rubbed against your insides trying to taste more of you. It wriggled inside you and licked in you. You clutched the back of Ino's head tightly as the fluttery feeling in your stomach got more vibrant. You were so sensitive and the way Ino was working you over was driving you crazy. Ino sensed you were close by how wet you were getting and the way you tightened every now and then. She brought her hand to your clit and started rubbing roughly.

"I-Ino... har-harder," you said playing with your own boobs.

Ino smirked and moved her tongue in you faster, licking up whatever spilled out of you. She rubbed harder, wanting to bring you to your release. You moaned harder and finally you couldn't hold it in any longer. You grabbed onto Ino's head and held her in place and you came hard. She happily licked up her reward and sucked on her fingers that had your taste on them.

"Was that mind blowing?" she asked kissing you gently.

"Y-yeah," you answered trying to recover.

You looked at Ino and grabbed onto her hips and brought her out of the water so she was next to you. You smiled and moved your hand down her body. When you got to the soaked curls you rubbed them and swirled them around your finger. Ino smiled at you and did the same to you. You got her legs apart and went straight for her slippery clit. You pinched it gently and rubbed it lightly. Ino moaned for you and rubbed over your wet gash. You bit your lower lip and moved your fingers so they were just at her excited opening and shoved two fingers into your lover.

"Kari! Oh god, please," Ino pleaded rubbing your clit.

You smirked and slowly pumped your fingers into her. She felt so wonderful, the way she encircled around your fingers, and how she was wet and warm. You soon slipped another finger in and pumped them in faster. By now Ino realized you were being neglected so she easily slipped three fingers into you. You moaned loudly and shoved your fingers in deep as she penetrated you.

"Ka-Kari~" Ino moaned out, signaling to you that you had found that spot.

You shoved your fingers in harder aiming for that spot, and to your enjoyment you found it. Ino moaned again and started ramming her fingers into you. Soon there was a mixture of moans in the air and gasp as you both fingered the other. Ino was so good and had gotten four fingers into you and was rubbing her thumb around your clit. You did the same to her and you started to feel her tighten around your fingers. You pumped them in faster and soon she gave a loud moan and you felt your fingers get coated in Ino's juices. Ino worked her fingers into you harder and soon you got your release. You brought your fingers up and relished in the taste of Ino. She did the same with her hand.

"You taste good," you said licking your hand clean.

"So do you," Ino said before getting on top of you.

She positioned herself on you so her pussy was right on top of yours. she looked down and kissed you before rubbing and grinding herself against you. Your curls tangled with each other and the friction got intense. Juices were leaking and mixing and you weren't sure which orgasm was whose. You pressed your boobs against Ino's to create even more friction which added to the pleasure.

"I-Ino," you gasped as you feel yourself shake.

Ino moved her fingers to your pussy and rubbed and pinched and did everything to get you to cum. And you did again, you felt so high and lust struck. You growled after cumming and rolled so you were on top of Ino. You moved down her body till you reached her pussy.

"This is repayment," you said before diving your tongue into her hot little gash.

"Kari~ You're a naughty girl," Ino moaned out but stroked your hair.

You wiggled your tongue in her, getting every bit of taste that you could. You teased her by giving her long slow licks then plunging your tongue back into her. You flicked your tongue against her swollen sex and teased every bit of her. You blew lightly on her sizzling womanhood which cause the blond to shudder. You lightly bit at her outer lips which seemed to drive her over the edge. She came on your tongue and you happily licked up all she had to offer.

"K-Kari, lets continue this is your room," Ino said getting up.

* * *

"Yeah," you said getting up. She took your hand and ran back to your room to continue the love making.

Ino~ How I wish you were reeeeeeal! Oh um... er... Hi there! Ignore that please. Did you like it? I know I did. Now this is a one-shot for now but I might turn it into a series... That is if any of you would be willing to read the adventures of a bisexual couple in an open relationship. Well, if you think I should turn this into a hot series then review or message or whatever. You should review anyway though!

_Baby  
Negae banhae beorin naegae wae irae  
Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo  
Geunyang naegae matgyeobwala eoddae  
My lady_


End file.
